I'm Serious! A Sirius Black love story
by Anatola-Rising
Summary: What happens when the Aasby twins meet the Marauders? Raven Aasby has been friends with Sirius Black for five years. She likes him, but does he like her? Only one way to find out... read it! Summarys are a pain so just cheeck out my story please.


"Aasby, Aiden!" Professor McGonagall called. My brother walked up slowly to the stool with the funny looking hat on it. I began to laugh again. The snobby Professor gave me a stern glare. I returned it with an innocent smile. I noticed the boy beside me staring at me. He had long black hair that fell into his gray eyes. He was very handsome, but I could tell it went to his head. "GRYFFINDORE!" The hat yelled. Aiden had a triumphant smile on his face. "Good luck." He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes stupid brothers.

"Aasby, Raven!" I looked up to see that she meant me and not some other girl with the same name as me. "Ta… Ta." I said bidding the boy next to me farewell. I ran up the stool, sitting down the Professor plopped the hat onto my head. Everything went dark. "Hmm… twins very interesting… where to put you," the hat said in my head. "Plenty of courage… A disregard for the rules… you could be great in Slytherin." I thought this over. "Great huh… naw I'm not _that_ evil." I thought to the hat. "Well… you have a lot of bravery… creativity… better be… GRYFFINDORE!" The Gryffindore table erupted into applause and shouting yet again. I quickly walked over and sat next to my brother. "Took you long enough." He remarked. I swatted him on the head. A timid little boy was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Black, Bellatrix!" a girl with long dark hair and heavily-lidded eyes marched over and sat down. She seemed very arrogant. "SLYTHERIN!" the girl grinned evilly walking to the cheers of the slytherins.

"Black, Narcissa!" another girl with blond hair and blue eyes strolled over. She had a look on her face as if there were something smelly under her nose. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Regulus!" a boy walked over to the stool. He looked an awful lot like the boy who stared at me. The only differences were that his dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his gray eyes shown with pure hatred. The hat was barley on his head when it called "SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius!" The familiar boy made his way to the hat. He sat down while the professor put the talking hat on his head. Not another Slytherin I hoped. It only took about a second for the hat to decide. "GRYFFINDORE!" I was pleasantly shocked. I cheered along with the rest of the table. He came over, sat across me, and winked. I blushed madly. Some other kids were sorted into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and sadly Slytherin.

"Evans, Lily!" a girl with flaming red hair and electric green eyes sat patiently at the stool. "GRYFFINDORE!" she smiled in relief. Others were sorted, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was really hungry. I did hear Rodolphus Lestrange go into Slytherins. What a name. It reminded me of Santa Clause and his reindeer. I started to giggle.

"Lupin, Remus!" a boy with shaggy brown hair and golden brown eyes walked down with his eyes to the ground. He was put in Gryffindore. At this he seemed to lighten up. His robes were tattered and I could tell he had muscles. Lucius Malfoy got put in Slytherin he had cold gray eyes and very pale blonde hair. I didn't like him at all.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" a short cubby boy waddled over. He reminded me of the boy in Willy Wonka. I wouldn't be surprised to see him fall into a lake of chocolate. He was sorted into Gryffindore. I was extremely surprise. I thought for sure he would be placed in Hufflepuff. Oh well.

"Potter, James!" a boy with hazel eyes and untidy hair was called. He was sorted into Gryffindore. Finally the sorting ended. Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. He smiled down at us. His blue eyes twinkling. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To those new and old welcome. I have a few words to say before we may eat." Some people groaned me included. He just chuckled and continued. "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone. I know that first years usually aren't allowed in, but for this year it will be safer if everyone stays out. Anyone who disregards these rules will find themselves in detention. That is all for now. Dig in!" he called as mounds of glorious food appeared in front of us. We ate for awhile not talking much because the food was so good. Desert appeared. I groaned again.

"What ate too much?" my brother teased. I shot him a glare.

"Yes I did."

"You two are twins?" Sirius asked. I glanced up.

"Holy crap batman we are! That's news to me." I said sarcastically. He didn't look to happy with my answer because before I knew it a pie hit me in the face. Sirius snickered. Aiden thought this was hilarious too and so did James and Peter. Remus just shook his head. Lily was yelling at them.

"It's okay Lily." I said turning to Sirius. "You do know this means war." I said pointing my wand at his hair.

"You wouldn't." he warned looking at my wand.

"I would." Just then all of his precious hair was cut off. Everyone was roaring with laughter except Sirius.

"You're going to get it." He informed me. I just smiled at him, "I'm ready."

He managed to put "I'm a loser" on my forehead in flashing florescent colors. He also turned my hair pink and green to match. I however managed to make antlers sprout out of his head and hit him with a babbling jinx. By the time the teachers stopped us we were fuming at each other.

"Detention for a week," Professor McGonagall shrieked. "I don't know what's gotten into you two."

You could tell we weren't buddies. All through out are five years we landed detentions for "fighting." My feeling for him changed however in the third year. We were playing truth or dare and James dared Sirius to kiss me on the lips. We both tried to get out of it but eventually we surrendered and kissed. I don't know if he felt the same, but I sure didn't. That's when I began to have a major crush on him even though he didn't pay me any mind in that way. He was too busy snogging girls left and right. This year was our sixth year and I planed to make him fall for me or else.


End file.
